


Buried Deep

by killunary



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: After dropping What Lies Beyond I didn't check ao3 for like an hour but, But anyways I planned this fic out a bit differently in my head but then as I, Cuz I mean it isn't like y'all line up to read archosie fics let alone fics where Josie, F/M, I love how this fic turned out, Lol damn Veronica really draws y'all in huh?, is the one at the main center, kept writing I found myself writing new content that I actually ended up loving, when I came back I was met with 15 hits and a kudo. Lol I was pretty damn surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: It was only a matter of time.





	Buried Deep

**Author's Note:**

> To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“I’m begging you.”

           

 

Veronica opened her eyes, frowning as she uncurled her body, looking back at her boyfriend who was still trapped in the world of unconsciousness. His eyes may have been closed but his lips weren’t, those pairs that she had been passionately kissing mere hours ago moving.

           

 

“Kill me instead,” Veronica heard Archie mumble, her stomach dropping in horror. She had never seen him look so distressed, the twists and lines on his handsome face telling a story of many emotions. His chiseled torso was rising and falling worryingly fast, quick, sharp breaths leaving his lips. Beads of sweat trickled down his temple. Dear god, whatever nightmare he was having, she needed to wake him up and fast.

           

 

Veronica frantically crawled toward her boyfriend, straddling him. She gently cupped his face. “Archie.” Her gentle touch and even gentler call of his name did nothing to rouse him. “Archie! Baby, wake up.”

           

 

Archie was practically gasping for breath now, his head snapping to one direction and then the other. “Please! What is it that you want? I’ll do _anything_.”

           

 

Veronica’s hands left his moist face to instead clamp down firmly on his shoulders, the concerned girl giving the boy a few shakes. “Archie, you have to wake up!”

           

 

“Run, Josie!” Archie cried out.

           

 

Veronica went rigid, her lips coming apart as she stared down at Archie. The feeling in her chest… She wanted it to go away so fuckin bad. Veronica bit her lip, vision going blurry as tears began building in her eyes. She breathed in shakily, closing her eyes in frustration, part of her hoping Archie was in pain as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

           

 

Archie suddenly looked frustrated. “Don’t argue with me, dammit!” His breathing began slowing, practically back to a normal evenness as he smiled. “I’m trying to save your life here, ya know.” Veronica sniffled, knowing for a fact that if his eyes were open right now, there would be an affection that made her heart cave in with jealousy in them. She listened to him chuckle, his smile going soft. “You were always one to argue. But now kinda isn’t the right time.” He stopped smiling, expression now serious. “I vowed that I’d protect you, Josie. So could you please just…let me?”

           

 

Veronica rolled off of him, feeling the soft carpeting of her bedroom floor beneath her feet as she stood a little ways away from her bed, tears upon tears leaving the corners of her eyes. She was losing him. …No, she had _already_ lost him.

           

 

Archie put the car in drive, he and Ronnie having finally situated themselves into a spot in the school parking lot. Sighing, he turned his head to fix eyes of worry onto his beautiful girlfriend. He reached out to gently grip her bicep, the uncharacteristically quiet girl responding by glimpsing over at him. He smiled as she uncrossed her arms from around her chest, Archie sliding his hand down her arm until it was resting softly on the back of her hand.

           

 

“You’ve been quiet all morning,” Archie said, absentmindedly stroking her hand with his thumb. “Something on your mind?”

           

 

Veronica sighed internally. She channeled in as much authenticity as she could into her smile, coming forward to plant a kiss on Archie’s lips. She pulled away, pressing her forehead against his, refusing to meet his eyes. “I’m fine, babe.”

           

 

Archie watched her gather her belongings before exiting the car, frowning. He didn’t believe her.

           

 

“I didn’t know you and Josie were so close.”

           

 

Archie glanced up from his calculus homework at Ronnie. He let out a breathy laugh, massaging the back of his neck as he set his pencil down. “Well, we’re honestly not as close as I’d like to be.” He beamed at the dark haired beauty. “But we’re friends, though. And I’m glad.”

           

 

 _Just friends, huh?_ Veronica rested the side of her face on her fist. Hm, she didn’t know _friends_ had such intense dreams about each other. The thought of Josie dying had left Archie so distraught that he had begged for someone to kill _him,_ instead of her. Her blank gaze burned into a spot on the wooden table. Had Archie _actually_ vowed to protect Josie or was the vow just a mere throwaway detail of his dream?

           

 

“Did you know you talk in your sleep?”

           

 

He smiled abashedly. “Really? Oh god, did I say something embarrassing last night?”

           

 

Veronica’s gaze was analytical. Those brown eyes… They always stared at her so sweetly. She could stare into them forever, _wanted_ to stare into them forever just like how she wanted to have him as her own forever. Her precious Archie really didn’t know that his heart had departed from her.

           

 

Slowly breathing in, Veronica gave the kindhearted boy a stiff smile. “You were mumbling about Vegas. I think he ran off with your pants.”

           

 

Archie laughed behind a fist, grinning from ear to ear. “Is that so? Wow.”

           

 

Veronica giggled, her smile a tad bit more genuine as she gazed at Archie. She wondered how much time she had left with him.

           

 

Tucked away inside the pockets of his letterman jacket were his hands. They balled into unsure fists as Archie stared at his shoes, the boy leant against the wall, just a few steps away from the lounge. He sighed. That damn nightmare… He hadn’t been able to take his mind off of it all day. He’d seen Josie throughout the day, flashing her a shy smile every time their eyes met, his stomach always doing a strangely pleasant tumult when she’d smile back.

           

 

As terrifying as it had been for him, Josie being held at gunpoint by the Black Hood wasn’t what had Archie replaying the dream in his mind. No, it was something else… God, why the hell had he done that!? Rather than sacrifice himself for Josie like his dream counterpart had been banking on, they both somehow managed to evade death by the menace’s hand. They had took refuge in a dimly lit room with there being just enough light for Archie to see Josie’s beautiful face.

           

 

“I guess we’ll wait here for a bit,” Josie said, breathing ragged from having just ran.

           

 

Talking was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment, Archie’s gaze switching between her eyes and her tempting lips. “Don’t kill me for what I’m about to do.”

           

 

Josie made a face at him. “What are you—”

           

 

He never gave her a chance to complete her sentence, Archie taking hold of her face before gently pulling her forward to make her lips meet with his. Her lips parted in surprise, Archie not one to lose out on an opportunity, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. One of his hands moved up to begin threading through her curls, the other one travelling down to grip her waist. Feeling the heat of her lithe body press against his made him kiss her even harder, unable to hold back the moans in the back of his throat.

           

 

Archie blinked, a shuddery breath leaving his body as he pulled himself back to the present. He felt tingles in his lips. He licked them to get rid of the feeling. He had woken up regretting that the kiss hadn’t been real, the craving he felt for Josie’s sweet lips quickly being replaced with a crushing guilt. He closed his eyes. _You have a fuckin girlfriend, asshole. She’s out of your league and yet, she chose_ you _. Don’t blow it._

           

 

“Well, are you coming in or not, Andrews?”

           

 

Archie’s eyes flew open. Josie stood near the lounge’s entrance, looking as gorgeous as ever, her arms crossed around that chest that had felt so nice pressed against his own in his dream.

           

 

A hand came down to grasp her hip, Josie tilting her head down at Archie, eyes chiding. “I could’ve sworn we already had a discussion about you standing outside here.”

           

 

Archie laughed, shrugging his shoulders as he began walking forward. “Old habits die hard, I guess.”

           

 

Josie hummed, smirking slightly as she walked back into the lounge. Settling back down on the couch, Josie folded her hands in her lap before looking at Archie. “So, before we both start doing our own thing, why the hell have you been walking around all day looking like a confused, kicked puppy?”

           

 

 _Because of…_ you _._ Archie laughed. “Damn, have I really?”

           

 

Josie pursed her lips. “Yes! You have. So let’s nip it in the bud right now so I won’t have to worry about you acting weird later on.”

           

 

Archie ran a hand through his hair. “I just had…a nightmare is all.” He was using “nightmare” very loosely because while his dream had certainly started out as one, its ending made him feel a certain bliss. Looking at her face wasn’t a good idea right now. His eyes might…wander.

           

 

Josie’s eyes and countenance softened. “Yeah? What about?” He looked up at her almost hesitantly. The honest windows that were his eyes shined with one emotion one moment before livening up with another one the next. She suspected that his quiet internal recollection of his nightmare was the cause of this response. Fear is the first emotion she’d detected. Next, was desperation with a dash of a kind of amused resignation. Lastly, was…desire?

           

 

Josie swallowed. The desire was by far the strongest. She felt smothered by it. She watched his eyes lower down toward her lips. Her breath hitched as she noticed that his eyes were dilated. When Archie suddenly jerked and quickly tore his eyes away from her lips, Josie finally started breathing again.

           

 

Archie tightly gripped his knees. _Shit._ He was glad he hadn’t pulled his songwriting notebook out, grabbing his bag as he calmly as he could.

           

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Josie.”

           

 

He hadn’t even looked in her direction as he bid her farewell. After a few moments of sitting in the lounge alone, Josie sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
